2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season is tied with the 1933 season as the second most active Atlantic hurricane season on record. The season featured 20 named storms, 11 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. This was the second of two very active hurricane seasons, the first being 2020. This season had activity both before and after the official start, a rare event last seen in 2007. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, as shown by Tropical Storm Ana in May, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year. The season was very destructive, with three storms hitting the U.S at major hurricane force. These storms were Ida, Nicholas, and Sam. Due to cool ENSO neutral conditions, and a developing la nina near the end of the season, activity was very high. The number of named storms was the highest since 2005, and there were many notable storms. In May, Tropical Storm Ana brought early showers to New England. In June, Hurricane Danny caused moderate damage in Texas as a Category 2 hurricane. In August, Hurricane Ida caused severe damage in Florida and Georgia. In September, Hurricane Mindy remained just offshore Florida as a major hurricane, causing high coastal flooding, and Hurricane Nicholas was the season's strongest storm, battering the Yucatan before making landfall in Texas. In October, Hurricane Peter caused disruption across a large portion of the basin, and Hurricane Sam struck Alabama as a major hurricane. In November, Hurricane Victor was a massive storm that caused devastation on the east coast. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:06/05/2016 till:09/05/2016 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" From:03/06/2016 till:09/06/2016 color:TS text:"Bill (TS)" From:15/06/2016 till:17/06/2016 color:TS text:"Claudette (TS)" From:30/06/2016 till:04/07/2016 color:C2 text:"Danny (C2)" From:19/07/2016 till:23/07/2016 color:C1 text:"Elsa (C1)" From:26/07/2016 till:29/07/2016 color:TS text:"Fred (TS)" From:02/08/2016 till:03/08/2016 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" From:16/08/2016 till:30/08/2016 color:C3 text:"Grace (C3)" From:19/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Henri (C1)" Barset:break From:23/08/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Ida (C4)" From:28/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:TS text:"Julian (TS)" From:03/09/2016 till:05/09/2016 color:TS text:"Kate (TS)" From:08/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Larry (C2)" From:11/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Mindy (C3)" From:23/09/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Nicholas (C5)" From:25/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:TS text:"Odette (TS)" From:13/10/2016 till:20/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Peter (C1)" From:17/10/2016 till:19/10/2016 color:TS text:"Rose (TS)" Barset:break From:25/10/2016 till:02/11/2016 color:C4 text:"Sam (C4)" from:06/11/2016 till:08/11/2016 color:TS text:"Teresa (SS)" From:24/11/2016 till:02/12/2016 color:C2 text:"Victor (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Ana A non-tropical low moved towards the Northeast U.S in late April. Models began to show development in early May, so the NHC marked it for development, noting below average wind shear in the area, but SSTs were only lukewarm. Despite this, the low slowly began to show signs of development. Convection increased around a broad center. Subtropical Depression One formed on May 6, and was upgraded to Subtropical Storm Ana early the next day. Shortly after being named, Ana transitioned into a tropical storm. Wind shear began to increase however, but Ana managed to reach peak winds of 45 mph on May 8, before making two landfalls in Massachusetts. As it moved off the coast on May 9, Ana transitioned into a post-tropical cyclone, having caused only light coastal flooding. Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Storm Claudette Hurricane Danny Hurricane Elsa Tropical Storm Fred Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henri Hurricane Ida Tropical Storm Julian Tropical Storm Kate Hurricane Larry Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Tropical Storm Odette Hurricane Peter Tropical Storm Rose Hurricane Sam Subtropical Storm Teresa Hurricane Victor Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:MasterGarfield Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:La Nina Year Category:Retired storms Category:Costly storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Damaging seasons Category:Devestating tropical cyclones Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Major Hurricanes